The Lost One
by SilveryMoonXoXO
Summary: This is the sequel to Venting! It is the story of Chloe and Derek searching for their lost child, and of young Sydney trying to find out who she is and where she belongs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **Hey ya'll! Here is the sequel to Venting! There may be some fluctuating between Chloe's point of view, and Sydney's. But it will be easy to follow I promise! anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as you did venting! =D_

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter One_

**CHLOE POV**

Its been seven years since I last saw my little girl. I missed her terribly. I feared for her deeply. I hunted for her daily.

Ever since she was taken, I have dedicated myself to finding her. and one day, I WILL find her. And I WILL kill the bastards who took her away from me.

"Chloe?" Derek sighed, as he entered the room. I stood at the window, my hand clenching my pendant, as I stared out at the street. Wondering where she could be, and what she was doing at this very moment.

"Dinner is ready." He whispered as he walked up beside me, putting his arms around me. I flinched.

"Chloe..." He sighed, resting his head against mine. "Please..."

I shook. "Today... Derek...I..." I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. I took a deep breath and tired to pull myself together. I was NOT going to fall apart. This day was always the worst...

"I know." He turned me around to face him. "We will NEVER give up. I will hunt for her until I find her. No matter how many years go by."

I believed his words. He longed for her too. We both woke up during the night with horrible nightmares. Some days were easier than others. But I never forgot. Not once. Not even after our second child.

Vanson.

He was four years old. I had never thought I would have another child. I feared losing him to the Cabal as well. I didn't think I could take another loss.

The day I found out I was pregnant, I told Derek and we sat down with Tori, Simon and Kit. We all decided the best, safest action was for Derek and I to go into hiding while the others continued the search. We still keep Vanson hidden from everyone except for our family. We don't know who we can trust anymore. Not after what happened last time...

Seeing Aunt Lauren die that day in the woods, about tore me apart. But then losing Sydney? I wanted to die. I felt like I had for some time. The pain and loss overtook me. It took almost a month for me to snap myself out of it. The one thing that pulled me out, was Sydney. Kit had gotten word from one of his contacts of a new baby at a location in Virginia. Immediately Derek set up a team to go in and check it out. To say the least, it wasn't her. There was no baby there at all. The location itself was false. Kit learned to narrow down his contacts, we learned to be a little more careful about who we listened to, after all, it could have been a trap and gotten us all killed.

I on the other hand, learned that I hadn't lost my baby. Not completely. She WAS out there. I just had to find her. That day pulled me out of my depression and brought the fire back. I wasn't going to give up. Not without a fight. I would get my daughter back. I wanted my family together and whole.

"Momma!" Vanson called out as he came wondering into the room. Derek turned and smiled down at him, lifting him into his arms.

"Aunt Tori says its dinner time!" He rolled his eyes. A horrible habit he had picked up from Tori. I couldn't help wondering what habits my daughter had picked up over the years...

I took a deep breath and looked down at my son. He had Derek's eyes, but his hair was a dirty blonde, and hung in his eyes. I smiled. "Your going to need a haircut soon." I said as I ran my hand through his hair.

He sighed, peering up at me. "No." He stated flatly, crossing his little arms.

"What was that?" Derek asked, reaching down and swinging the little boy up into his arms.

"I said no!" Vanson screeched, and giggled as Derek swung him over his shoulder. "Thats what I thought you said." Derek laughed. "But what is your REAL answer?"

"I don't want a haircut!" Vanson laughed.

"Nope, not correct either!" Derek laughed and began tickling him. Vanson giggled and flailed his arms and legs. Derek swung him around and put him back on his feet. "Your getting a haircut boy." Derek growled, playfully, of course. Vanson threw back his head. "Why?" he whined.

I crossed my arms and watched the two of them as they bantered back and forth. One thing about Vanson, he may have Derek's eyes, but he had the most outgoing, humorous personality, while Derek was always quiet and reserved, unless he was angry.

Watching the two of them, made my heart ache. I had my boys, but I wanted, NEEDED my girl. If only I knew where she was...

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

"Happy Birthday Sid!" Lydia smiled as she sat down beside me at my little coloring table.

She leaned over my shoulder to peer at my drawing and I covered it up with my hands. "No."

She sighed and yanked it from my grasp, looking at the paper.

"Another one? Who is this you keep drawing?" She asked.

I looked across the table to the girl across from me. Silvia giggled and shook her head.

"No one." I murmured, yanking my picture out of her hands.

"Whatever." Lydia sighed, "Well, lets go have dinner. Come on." She stood and grabbed my hand. I was always curious about Lydia's hands. I never saw them. They were always covered in cloth.

"Are your hands ugly?" I asked as Lydia led me down the hallway to the dinner room.

"What?" She asked. Her brown eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Why do you wear those?" I asked again, trying to figure out the best way to get my answer.

Lydia looked down at her gloves. "I'll show you one day." she smirked.

"Why not now?" I pouted. No one ever told me anything. And when they did it was things I didn't want to hear...

"Your too little." She replied with a wave of her hand. A dismissal.

"Theres the birthday girl!" Cried Mr. St. Cloud. I ran over to him and crawled up into his lap. "Lydia won't tell me why she wears those things on her hands all the time."

"Oh, well that wasn't very nice of her now was it?" he asked, looking over at Lydia. They gave each other a look, one I didn't understand.

"Would you like to open your presents first?" He asked. He pointed to a pile on the table and I smiled. This was the great thing about birthdays. You get your favorite food, cake, and toys!

After opening all my presents we all sat down to dinner. I looked around the table to all the people. There was Lydia, who was blonde with brown eyes. She was okay most of the time, but she got on my nerves pretty often. She wasn't my favorite person, but she didn't scare me. She scared the others though, but I couldn't understand why.

Then there was Jacob. He was big, really big. He had no hair on his head and a big line down his face, of all of them, he was the one that DID scare me. He never talked me, and I never saw him other than in the dinner room, but he was still scary to look at...

There was Mr. St. Cloud, who was nice. I really liked him. He was always getting me toys and taking me places. He asked me to call him daddy a few times but I didn't know why...I didn't even really know what that word meant.

Once, Silvia talked to me about her mommy and daddy, and when I asked Lydia if I had a mommy and daddy she told me that mine were evil and didn't want me. She said they hated me and tried to kill me. After that I didn't like the words. They scared me. When I told Mr. St. Cloud why I wouldn't call him daddy, he didn't say anything, he just sighed and gave Lydia one of those looks he always seems to give her.

I pushed my fork around on the plate, moving my peas from side to side. I hated peas.

"Are you done?" Lydia asked, eyeing my plate. I set down my fork and nodded. "Yes."

"Then you can take your things and go back to your room." She motioned towards my pile of toys in the corner. I wondered over there and gathered them up, taking them back down the hall to my room.

When I got to my room, I put my toys away. I had a lot of toys, and they all had a place.

"Are these your birthday presents?" Silvia asked as she wandered over to the toys. She reached down to pick up a pink teddy bear but her hand glided right through.

"He looks soft..." She sighed, sitting silently down on the floor. "I wish I could have a birthday party and get presents."

I sat down across from her. "Why can't you?" I asked.

"I don't have birthdays anymore." she replied with a huff.

"How come?" I asked.

"I'm not alive." Silvia sighed.

For the first time realization hit me. "Were your mommy and daddy evil too?" I asked. The story Lydia had told me about mine, wanting to kill me, came rushing back to me.

"What? No! They were good parents!" Silvia exclaimed.

"Oh...mine were evil and wanted to kill me.."

Silvia shook her head. "I don't know about that Sydney. Parents are supposed to be good. To take care of you and love you. Not hurt you..."

"But Lydia said..." I began but Silvia cut me off. "Lydia is mean and bossy. Why would you believe anything she says anyways?" She rolled her eyes and I sighed. Maybe Silvia was right...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **So I know this took a while, and its pretty short, but I have a reason for it, the next chapter you will learn a WHOLE LOT more. But anyways I hope you like it! I'm going to try and update again later, so keep posted! =D_

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Two_

**CHLOE POV**

I woke with a start. My heart felt like it was going to fly from my chest. I took a deep breath trying to steady my breathing.

"Chloe?" Derek asked, sitting up beside me in bed. "Nightmare?"

I nodded in response. These were normal for us. If it wasn't me waking in the middle of the night, it was him. I kept dreaming about Sydney in Lydia's arms. My tiny defenseless baby resting in the arms of that evil woman. The thought of it shook me to the core. I jumped out of bed and started pacing the room.

"Chloe..." Derek sighed, running his hands through his hair.

I shook my head, tears running down my cheeks. "When are we going to hear something? WHEN?" I hissed. I was angry. I was frustrated, confused, and hurt. I wanted my little girl.

Derek crawled out of bed and pulled me to his chest. "Tomorrow I'll make some calls and we'll see what we can do. We knew this wasn't going to be easy. Now that they have her, they don't want to be found. But we WILL find her. I promise."

I breathed in his scent. The feel of his arms around me was comforting. But in my heart I couldn't help but wonder if we were ever going to find her. And I felt guilty thinking this way...

* * *

><p>"Morning."<p>

I jumped, spilling my coffee on the counter where I stood. I turned to face the person who had scared me.

"Goodness Micah!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "You always scare so easily."

"Well after everything we've been through, DUH!" I sighed. I pulled another cup from the cabinet. "Coffee?"

"Sure. Wheres Derek at? I need to talk to you both."

"He's upstairs getting Vanson up. He'll be down in a moment. I'm sure he heard me jump." I smile at the thought.

I pour Micah a cup and we sit down at the table and wait for Derek and Vanson.

"MICAH!" Vanson squeals as he enters the kitchen, followed by Derek.

"Hey little man!" Micah smiles and gives Vanson a high five.

"Hey Vanson, why don't you take your breakfast into the other room and watch some cartoons?" Derek suggests.

Vanson grins. He very rarely gets to eat and watch t.v. which is one of his favorite things.

Derek pours him a bowl of cereal, the kind with the colorful marshmallows of course, and Vanson hurries into the other room to turn on the t.v.

"Whats going on?" Derek asks as he pours some coffee and sits down beside me.

"I've brought some news. I can't guarantee that its true, its from one of our not so worthy contacts, but he says he saw a girl, about six or seven, and she was talking to herself, which doesn't mean much except where he saw her? Wasn't far from their original base...where we were all held, and she was born."

"Wait. They may be back at the original location?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Sounds like it." Micah sighs, "But Chloe, don't get your hopes up, this is a long shot. We've checked that place a few times now and never found anything, it could just be a trap or something."

Derek is starring down into his coffee cup. His brow furrowed. I know he's thinking but I don't know what to think. It may be a trap but I want to go. I have to see for myself.

"I want to go."

Derek's head snaps up and Micah shakes his head.

"Chloe, it could be a trap."

"What if its not?" I ask, turning to Derek, who's eyes are wide and alert.

"Derek, We have to try everything we can."

Derek nods in agreement. We've talked about this many times. We will check out every lead we get, but lately, more and more false leads seem to be turning up. I'm hoping this isn't another one.

"So we're going?" Micah asks, and Derek and I both nod.

"I'll go though Chloe. You need to stay here with Vanson..." Derek rumbles.

I sigh. I know he's right and there is no way I'm endangering my son. So I will never argue, but I do wish I could go myself. I want to see the place. And if we find her, I want to be the one to get her to safety. And I want to kill those who took her... Lydia.

"I'm going to go pack." Derek gets up and heads upstairs.

"You want me to send over anyone to stay here while Derek is gone?" Micah asks. I nod. "I'll call Tori." Micah gives me a small smile as he gets up and leaves the room to give her a call.

I look out the window. Derek and I have lived here for years now. A small little house in the middle of the forest. It is our safe haven from the rest of the world. It is where we were able to have Vanson and protect him from the Cabal. A very select people know where we are. Mostly our family... I hate when Derek leaves because I always fear the worst, but I want him to go because our family will never be complete without Sydney by our sides.

"She'll be over tonight." Micah says as he comes back into the kitchen, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Whats going on?" Vanson asks as he brings his bowl back into the kitchen. He wraps his little arms around me in a hug and looks up at me. "Is daddy leaving again?"

I sigh. This is always hardest on him. He doesn't understand.

"Yeah hunny he is. He'll be back though in a few days though, okay?"

Vanson pouts, his bottom lip sticking out as far as it will go. "Why?" He asks.

Derek walks into the kitchen, a small bag in hand. He drops it to the floor and kneels down and motions for Vanson.

Vanson pulls away from me and walks slowly over to Derek. "I'm going to need you to do me a big favor. Can you do that?" Derek asks. Our little boy nods his small head. His dirty blonde hair hanging in his eyes. Derek runs his hand through Vanson's hair, pushing it out of his face.

"I need you to take care of your mom while I'm gone. Can you do that?"

Vanson nods. "But where are you going?"

Derek's brow furrows. "Remember when we talked about how a long time ago a little girl went missing?"

Vanson nods. "Sydney?"

Derek gives Vanson a small smile. "Yes, Sydney. Well, Micah came over this morning to tell us that they may have found her. So I'm going to go and see for myself. IF I find her, I'll bring her back here so you can meet her okay?"

Vanson smiles. "I hope you find her."

"I do too." Derek smiles and gives Vanson a hug. Derek's bright green eyes find mine. I realize I'm holding my breath, and let out a gasp of air. my eyes tearing up again... Goodness...

"Go get dressed." Derek pats Vanson on the back and Vanson takes off for the stairs.

I get up from the table and rush to Derek. His arms wrapping around me.

"I'll call you tonight and let you know whats going on." Derek sighs and pulls me to him in a soft kiss.

"I just want to find her. I can't stand this waiting anymore." I cry, holding him to me as tight as I possibly can.

Micah clears his throat, "I'm sorry guys, but uh, Derek we should really get going..."

"Be safe." I manage a small smile as they leave the house. I watch from the front porch as Derek and Micah get into Derek's truck and drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: **Alright guys, here is chapter three! ahh! I am getting really pumped writing this story, I hope y'all are enjoying it! I LOVE reading your comments and messages, they are truly awesome and inspiring! anyways, I hope y'all like this one! CHapter four should be up by the end of the week! _

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Three_

**SYDNEY POV**

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking up at Mr. St. Cloud.

He kneeled down to face me. "Remember when we talked about your past?" He asked.

"Yes?" I was curious, definitely, but scared at the same time. Everything I had heard about my past, were things I didn't like. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know more...

"Well, it is time to learn who you are." He smiled and stood up to talk to Lydia.

"Where is Tyler?" He asked, frustrated.

"He said he was close. He should be here soon. Are you sure you want to start with him?" Lydia asked, glancing down at me.

"Of course." Mr. St. Cloud snapped. He smiled down at me, giving my hand a little squeeze. "Don't worry Syd, everything is going to be fine."

I wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

Driving down this road, memories flashed before my eyes. Seeing Chloe in her cell, running down the hallway. Carrying her out to the woods... Sydney's tiny form, in Lauren's arms... I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about the past. I need to think about the task at hand. If she's here...I have to find her.

"Hey, we should pull over here. Go on foot the rest of the way." Simon pointed to a small dirt road off the highway.

I nodded, and pulled the van over. We only had a few of us on this trip. Dad didn't think it was going to be successful. I could tell. When Micah and I got to the house earlier, my dad was hesitant sending anyone out. Simon of course volunteered, as did Micah and even Oliver. Dad didn't want a large group going, but we all knew, if it was a trap, we would need backup. More than just Simon and I.

I didn't feel uneasy about this trip. Just anxious. With every fiber of my being, I wanted Sydney to be here. But if she was, I had no idea what I was going to do. We would have to wait for the others. There was no way the four of us could break in and get her. Plus, she's seven now. She won't know me, and most likely won't trust me. Who's to say she would even come with me without a fight? All I could do was hope for the best. And that wasn't much, because logically, we were out numbered, out powered, and we had no idea what we were dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

He towered over me. Something about his smell made me shiver. I cowered behind Mr. St. Cloud, I didn't want to be here. I had never seen this man before, and I hoped this would be the last time I saw him.

"Sydney, come on now." Mr. St. Cloud, reached behind him and began tugging lightly on my arm. "Theres nothing to be scared of." He laughed.

"No." I hissed, pulling my arm out of his grasp and taking a few steps back from both men.

"You can sense me can't you." The large man stated. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Thats good." Mr. St. Cloud smiled. "That means she may have the genes."

The large man shook his head. "You won't know until she starts to change. Its rare in females. She may be able to sense others like myself, but she may never actually change."

"What do you mean?" Mr. St. Cloud hissed.

"It means she may NOT have the genes." The large man growled, obviously frustrated.

I began to tune them out. I just wanted out of here. This whole situation was weird and made me nervous. Mr. St. Cloud was acting oddly, almost mean. I had never seen him like this before...

"Where are you going?" Lydia laughed from behind me. I had backed up into her, not realizing she was still here. My concentration had been on the two men.

I immediately glued myself to her side. She laughed. "I knew this would be too much too soon."

Suddenly the large man's voice rang out. "I DONT WORK FOR YOU REMEMBER?" he growled. I flinched, shivers running through my body.

"I called YOU here Tyler." Mr. St. Cloud hissed. "We don't have any of your kind with us, and we need help with the girl."

"The girl doesn't even belong with you and you know it. You will NEVER be able to care for her. Just like you couldn't deal with her father." Tyler smirked, glancing over at me. I held on tighter to Lydia.

"Thats none of your business. I am paying you to teach her. To TRAIN her. She needs to know where she comes from, what she is, and what she CAN be." Mr. St. Cloud was on the smaller side, and he was much older than Tyler, but he didn't seem scared at all. He seemed threatening.

Tyler growled in frustration. "I should just take her with me now! Back to the pack where she can be with her own kind!"

Mr. St. Cloud took a step closer to Tyler. "You can teach her here, just like we arranged."

Tyler shook his head, taking a step back, obviously thinking.

I was so confused. I had no idea what was going on. What was the pack and what were they talking about when they said my own kind? What am I? I don't understand...

"She will learn much faster if she is with her own kind." Tyler argued, glaring up at Mr. St. Cloud. "You need her, and we are the only ones who CAN teach her. You said so yourself."

Mr. St. Cloud was stuck. I could tell by the look on his face. He turned back towards me, studying me. Then turned back to Tyler.

After a few silent minutes, Mr. St. Cloud responded..."I'll make you a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

We made our way through the woods, approaching the building from the south entrance. Just like we had approached it all those years before. I felt like I had stepped into a time loop. I just hoped this one would have a different outcome.

A smell wafted over me and I stopped in my tracks. Simon slammed into my back, Micah and Oliver coming to a stop behind us.

"Give a little warning bro." Simon sighed, stepping up beside me. "Whats up?"

I held up my hand, silencing him.

"Another werewolf came through here recently." I took a deep breath. I didn't recognize the individual scent, but I definitely recognized it as one of the pack. After Sydney's kidnapping, Dad had gone to talk to the pack, to inform them of what was going on, to see if he could gain their alliance. As we all suspected, they chose to keep to themselves. Refusing to get involved fully, but we had sought them out for information a few times, and they had been rather supportive of us thankfully, and had even given us some insight on a couple of leads.

"Can you tell who?" Oliver asked, and I shook my head.

"I know its a pack member. But I don't know who..." I sighed in frustration. This couldn't be good. A pack member near the location the Cabal was supposed to be? Did they join them? It didn't make sense. The pack usually stays out of magical matters...why would they join the Cabal?

Then I smelled her. I would recognize that scent anywhere.

"Sydney." I growled and took off into the clearing, Simon, Micah and Oliver hot on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **Alright guys, here is the next chapter! I am SO excited to get to these, I think y'all will love them! Or at least I hope y'all do! Anyways, I won't be able to update again until next week, Sorry! But I hope this chapter will suffice for now! Thanks again everyone for the amazing comments! y'all are amazing! =D _

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Four_

**DEREK POV**

I made it through the clearing just in time to see a dark SUV drive off. I starred at the car, I could just make out her eyes. Chloe's eyes.

I took off running, chasing the car down the path. I knew it was worthless. I wasn't going to keep up with it. As soon as it hit the highway I would lose her. Again. But my brain wasn't working logically. It was working on instinct. And seeing her in that car... my instinct said to run. TO TRY.

"DEREK!" Simon shouted behind me.

I ran a bit further, but when the car turned off onto the highway, sending dust flying at me, I faltered my steps, slowing to a stop.

"Derek?" Simon, followed by Micah and Oliver, asked. They were out of breath. Sometimes I forget how much faster I am then them...

"She's gone." I cursed, turning and throwing a punch into a nearby tree, a large crack sounding out. I shook my hand, it seemed fine. The tree on the other hand...

"Whoa, Derek calm down." Micah warned.

My whole body shook. How could I have let this happen? If we had only been here seconds earlier, I could have stopped them!

"WE WERE TOO LATE!" I growled, pacing in circles. I couldn't go home to Chloe without her. Not when we were SO CLOSE!

"DEREK!" Oliver yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT?" I hissed, turning to face the three of them.

"You said you smelled a pack member right?" Oliver asked.

"Oh...back to the car. NOW!" I growled and we were off again.

Oliver's words had reminded me. I wasn't out of options. And this time I wasn't going to be too late. I knew what I was going to do. I had a plan. That SUV belonged to one of the pack members. And my daughter was with them. So I know EXACTLY where she is going. I WAS going to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>CHLOE POV<strong>

I was pacing the kitchen. My cell phone clutched in my hands.

"Chloe, sit down and relax. Your making me nauseous." Tori griped. I gave her a quick glare.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know your anxious, but you might as well sit. They probably just got to the site. You know how far away it is from here."

I sighed in frustration. I knew she was right but I couldn't stand it. I HATED waiting around. I was scared for Derek, scared for Sydney. Scared for the worst possible things. You'd think I would be used to this by now, we've been doing this for years... But I don't think I could ever get used to it.

"Here." Tori stepped in front of me, holding out a mug of hot tea.

I sighed and took the mug and sat down at the table.

"I don't know how to not worry. How to not be scared..." I sighed, taking a sip from the mug.

"Thats normal Chloe. We're all scared. ALL THE TIME. When you have been on the run for as long as we have, and have had as much crap happen to you as we have, I think we have a right to be scared AND worried." Tori gave me a small smile.

"Just drink the tea, take a deep breath and just try to calm down."

I nodded. I had barely held myself together all day today. When I put Vanson to bed earlier, he had been nervous and had asked me why I looked so sad. I didn't want to worry or scare him. Tori was right. I needed to calm down.

I took a deep breath and was just about to take another sip of the tea when my phone began to ring.

"Finally." Tori muttered, giving me a smirk, as I answered the phone.

"Derek?" I asked, and smiled when I heard his voice.

"I don't want you to worry okay?" He sighed, and I held back a small laugh. "Too late."

"Chloe." Derek demanded, "I saw her."

Those three little words, I was in shock, yet at the same time, my body broke down. I began to cry, and my hands shook so much I could barely hold onto the phone.

Tori grabbed the phone from me, putting it on speaker. "Derek, say that again?" Tori asked.

"I SAW HER." Derek rumbled into the phone.

I smiled up at Tori, who had a huge grin across her face.

"Do you have her? Are y'all on your way back?" Tori asked. But I shook my head. I knew that wasn't the end of the story. It wasn't that easy. He said he SAW her. He didn't say he HAD her. Derek was specific. ALWAYS.

"We're going to get her." Derek replied. "Now here is where you may get a little worried. But Chloe, just relax. It will be alright."

"Whats going on? Is she okay?" I asked, beginning to freak out a little. Which was the opposite of what Derek asked of me. But as Tori said earlier, I have every right.

"I believe she is now with the pack."

"THE PACK?" I was standing now, pacing the room. What did the pack want with her? What did that mean about the Cabal? Were they still in the picture?

"I don't know everything yet, but I'm hoping I can get onto the territory and figure out whats going on."

"Wait. Derek are you talking about going alone?" Tori asked, looking at me worriedly.

"DEREK." I growled, turning back towards the phone.

"Chloe, Simon, Micah and Oliver can't come with me there and you know it. You know how the pack feels about other kinds. I'm the only one who can get in and get information."

"DEREK!" I yelled, "ONLY KIT HAS EVER GONE THERE! YOU'VE HEARD WHAT THEY DO TO LONE WOLVES!"

"CHLOE." Derek rumbled, "This isn't going to be an argument. You and I both know that I have to do this. This could be our last chance to get Sydney back. It took SEVEN years to get this chance. I don't want to wait for the next one."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. I knew he was right. We had to take this chance. We may not get another one.

"Please be careful. Call me...every night..."I took a deep breath. I didn't want to waste this chance. But if I lost Derek too...

"I Promise. Every night." He whispered.

"I love you." I sat down at the table, the phone in my hands.

"I love you too. WE will be home soon."

I smiled through my tears. "Better be, or I'm coming after you two."

He forced a laugh and we hung up the phone.

"Chloe?" Tori asked, sitting down beside me. "Want more tea?"

I laughed. And she smirked. "Well I knew the answer to the are you alright question I was originally going to ask..."

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

I awoke in a strange bed, is a room I didn't recognize. At first I thought it was a dream, but then last nights events came back to me. I left Mr. St. Cloud and Lydia. They sent me with Tyler. The large man who scared me. I remembered yelling, fighting with them about going, then Lydia gave me a hug...and now I'm...here? Where was here?

I pulled back the covers and tip toed out of the bed and across the room to the door. It was left ajar, so I quietly opened it and peeked out into the hallway. This wasn't like home. The floors were carpeted, pictures of smiling people hung on the colorful walls.

A creaking came from the far end of the hall way and a woman stepped out into the hallway. I jumped and slammed the door shut, running to my bed and jumping under the covers.

"Sydney?" the woman's voice called out, stepping into my room.

"Its alright darling, you can come out. I brought you some fresh clothes."

I peeked out from under the covers. The woman smiled down at me. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes.

I had seen those eyes before. They looked familiar...

Then I remembered...a dream? There was a man...at the edge of a forest. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. They looked so much like hers...

"Where am I?" I asked, now sitting up in the bed. "And who are you?"

The woman smiled and sat down at the foot of the bed. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulders. "My name is Piper. Your going to be staying with me and my husband for a while. Mr. St. Cloud, wanted you to be with us because we have some things in common. He was hoping we could help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Figuring out your powers."

I stared at her blankly. "Powers?"

"Don't you know anything about your powers?" She asked.

"Do you mean ghosts?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "He didn't say you... do you see ghosts Sydney?" She asked, reaching out for my hands.

"Yes." I thought of Silvia back at home. She was probably wondering where I was.

"How long have you been seeing ghosts?" She asked, giving my hand a little squeeze.

"As long as I can remember. I have a friend named Silvia back home."

Piper nodded. "Well Sydney, there is more to your powers than just seeing ghosts. And we are going to teach you how to use and develop them."

"Really?" I asked, smiling some. I liked Piper. She seemed nice.

Piper nodded. "Now get dressed and come down stairs and we'll have some breakfast and I'll introduce you to everyone." She smiled and got up shutting the door to my room behind her.

I got up and took a look at the clothes, a blue dress. I didn't really like dresses but I didn't have anything else so I guess it will do.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:** I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know I said this chapter would be up like forever ago, but I have had SO much going on lately, that I haven't had time to work on it...but anyways here is the next chapter, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! =D Hope ya'll enjoy it!  
><em>

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Five_

**SYDNEY POV**

"Well there she is." Piper smiled as I entered the kitchen. There were two men sitting at the table, one I recognized as Tyler, but I didn't recognize the other one.

"Sit down Sydney." Piper urged. She brought over a plate of eggs and bacon and set it down in front of me. "Eat up." She smiled and went to pour herself some coffee.

The two men were staring at me. I pushed my food around on my plate, trying to ignore them.

"She looks like him." said the man sitting beside Tyler.

"Told you." Tyler smirked.

"You're sure she's the boys daughter?"

"Thats what he said." Tyler replied, taking a big bite of eggs off his plate.

"Guys." Piper hissed. She smiled over at me. "You want anything else honey?" She asked and I shook my head. "No thank you." Piper nodded and turned to give the two men a look.

I didn't understand what was going on. Why was everyone talking about me like I wasn't here? Mr. St. Cloud did this yesterday, and now this morning at breakfast?

"Well I should go inform Jeremy." The man said and stood up, "Thanks for the coffee cuz."

"Anytime Clay." Piper smiled.

"Let us know when he wants to see her and we'll bring her over." Tyler added. I knew they were talking about me. Who would want to see me? Why would they want to see me?

The man, Clay, nodded. "I know he will want to see her. Just plan on coming to the house tonight for dinner. We can handle matters then."

Tyler and Piper nodded and Clay gave me a small smile as he bounded out the back door into the yard.

"Who wants to see me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Piper and Tyler traded glances. "The Alpha." Tyler responded. "You know anything about who that is?"

I shook my head. "Alpha?"

"I told you they didn't tell her anything." Piper hissed. "How can they expect us to fill her in on everything? How could they NOT tell her what she is?" She got up and tossed her plate into the sink.

Tyler sighed. "Sydney, have you ever heard of werewolves?"

I nodded. "There was one in a story Lydia read to me once..."

Piper sighed heavily. "My god..." She shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Tyler.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried I had upset Piper somehow.

"No Syd. Its not you. She's upset that Mr. St. Cloud never told you about where you come from."

"But they did tell me where I come from."

Tyler looked taken aback. "They did?" He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "What did they tell you?"

"That I was unwanted by my parents. That my parents tried to kill me and they rescued me." I looked down at my food that I had barely touched. I wasn't very hungry anymore.

When I looked up at Tyler he seemed angry. Very angry. "He told you that?"

I nodded slowly. Afraid to answer.

Tyler shook his head, letting out a hiss.

"Sydney, Mr. St. Cloud, has been telling you lies."

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

That night after calling Chloe, I dropped Simon, Micah and Oliver back off at the house and had a talk with my dad.

"Derek, I don't know if this is such a good idea." My dad sighed, and sat down on the couch, looking down at his hands. I was pacing the room. I knew it wasn't one of my better ideas, but I didn't want to waste time. I wanted to get in there and figure out what was going on.

"I don't have any other ideas. If you have one dad, speak up."

My dad shook his head. "I can try contacting Clay, at least giving them a heads up your coming so they won't be surprised... But, that may not be a good thing either..."

I thought for a moment. He was right. I couldn't walk in there without giving a warning, they would capture me the moment I entered their land. But if they were working with the Cabal... not telling them I was coming could work to my advantage. If the Cabal knew I was coming, St. Cloud would be there in a moments notice...

"I'm going in unannounced." I stated, grabbing my keys off the side table.

"Derek..." My dad warned.

I shook my head. "Its my best option, the only option right now. I have to try. I'll be careful."

With a last glance at my father, I headed towards the door. I had never realized how old he looked. He's always been the strong one. The one who always knew what to do in a crisis. He has protected Simon and me for forever, and then Chloe, and Tori, and the others...I guess all of this has taken a toll on him as well...

I jumped in my truck and started the engine. I had no idea what I was walking into. It could be a trap, I could end up captured by the Cabal's, I could end up dead. But knowing that Sydney was so close, I knew that I had to try.

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

****That afternoon, Tyler and Piper took me on a little drive. We wound down some roads surrounded by trees and finally came up to a giant house. There was a huge iron gate out front. Tyler punched in some numbers and the gate opened up, letting us in.

When we got to the house, Tyler walked right on in through the front door, Piper and I following behind him.

"HELLO HELLO!" Tyler called out.

There was a bark from one of the other rooms and a woman peeked her head around the corner, "Your here!" She smiled and gave them hugs, when she got to me she stared.

"This is Sydney." Piper smiled, giving my hand a squeeze. "Sydney, this is Elena."

Elena gave me a tight smile, then turned to Tyler and Piper. "She smells like a Cain."

"Elena, be nice." Clay laughed as he came around the corner.

"What? She does! Its just an observation, not meant as an insult..."

"What is a Cain?" I asked.

"Its what you are." Tyler smiled. "Not all of them are so bad." He winked at Piper and she rolled her eyes.

"I left for a reason you know."

"Yeah, for me!" he grinned and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek.

"Where is Jeremy?" Piper asked, pulling away from Tyler.

"He went out for a run. He should be back any minute, since its almost time to eat!"

"Where is Jaime?" Piper asks.

"IN HERE!" Calls another voice from the kitchen, I assumed.

Piper took my hand as she led me down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey Jaime, this is Sydney." Piper smiled down at me, and for the upteenth time since I had met her, I noticed her piercing green eyes. They just looked so...familiar...

"Hi Sydney. I've heard so much about you. Its finally nice to meet you!" she smiled over at me, a big grin on her face.

"Where's Clayton?" A man growled as he stormed into the house from the back door.

"Jeremy? Whats wrong?" Jaime asked.

Beside me, Piper froze, pulling me behind her back.

"Relax Piper. He won't cause any trouble. Will you?" Jeremy sighed. He looked over his shoulder to another man standing in the doorway. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. Just like Piper's...

"Who is he?" Elena hissed as she entered the kitchen, followed by Clayton and Tyler.

"There you are." Jeremy growled at Clay. "We all need to talk. NOW." Jeremy turned back to the man in the doorway. "Come on."

The man in the doorway remained frozen as he stared at me. His eyes large, a look of shock on his face.

"WELL?" Clay growled, pulling the man from his thoughts. He took a few steps into the house, and piper pushed me further behind her and edged me towards the counter.

Finally, the man looked back at Tyler, Clay and Jeremy standing in the doorway, and followed them down the hallway.

"Who was that?" Piper asked, finally easing up a bit once they were out of sight.

"I have no idea..." Jaime sighed.

"He smelled like a Cain." Elena wrinkled her nose.

"Gee thanks." Piper rolled her eyes and Elena shrugged. "Well, he did. Didn't you smell it?"

Sydney looked down at me, her brows furrowed, then finally answered..."Yeah, I did..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:** I AM SOOOOO SORRY! It has taken me absolutely forever to update, I know =( I promise that I WILL continue this story, its just taking me a while...I have A LOT going on this summer and have been out of town multiple times and have had barely any time to write...but I promise, this story WILL be finished, no worries! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, I know nothing huge happens in it, but its kind of a information thing, learning some important details! anyways... enjoy! =D  
><em>

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Six_

**CHLOE POV**

I woke up when Vanson came running into my room, pouncing on my bed, making the whole bed shake. I rolled over and looked at him. His bright green eyes were shining.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, running my hand through his soft hair, pulling it from his face.

"I had a bad dream..." he sighed, snuggling up next to me. I wrapped my arms around my little boy and held him to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"I asked quietly and he shook his head. I nodded. I knew he was having nightmares. He had been for a long time. I wasn't sure what exactly they were about, but I had my suspicions. After all, Vanson was part necromancer. I feared the day he may start to see ghosts... as far as I knew, he wasn't. But he was more aware than most other children.

A few years ago, when Vanson was only two, I helped Liz to cross over. Vanson had come sneaking into my room that night, wanting to get in bed with Derek and I. Derek hadn't been there. He had left a little earlier for a late night run, giving Liz and I some time to say goodbye.

I knew he couldn't actually see Liz, but he knew someone else was there other than me. He kept looking around the room, trying to figure out what he could feel. I remember watching as goosebumps rose on his arms, and his little hands shook. I picked him up and held him to me, telling him that everything was alright, as I took him back to his room.

When I had gone back to my room I asked Liz if he had a bright aura like I did and she shook her head.

"Its no where near as bright as yours, but Chloe... he's only two...after he hits puberty and really gains his powers? Theres no telling..."

I nodded. I knew she was right. He was still so young, there was no way for us to tell how he would come into his powers. That thought scared me. I feared for my children. As far as we knew, they were the only of their kind, I had no idea how the mixing of these to races would effect them...

"Momma?" Vanson asked, pulling my from my thoughts. I looked down at him, his big green eyes peering up at me in the dark. They were bright like Derek's and I knew that the wolf was somewhere in there, just waiting until it was time to come out.

"When is daddy coming home?" He asked.

I sighed. "As soon as he can baby."

Vanson sighed, leaning his head down on my shoulder. "I wish he would come home soon..."

"I do too honey. I do too..."

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. I SAW her. She was RIGHT there in front of me, and I did NOTHING. But I knew doing nothing was the best plan of action for the moment. I had to find out what side the pack was on before I let them know what I was there for. I couldn't just barge in and say "hey that little girl in your kitchen? yeah she's my daughter. Can I have her back?"

I chocked back a laugh. YEAH that would work so well. If they worked for the Cabal...I'd be killed in an instant. If I found out they were not working for the Cabal, then I could approach the subject. But only then. I had to play this smart. I am in a house surrounded by other werewolves. And if I intend on making it out alive, with Sydney...I had to keep my head on straight.

"Where did you find this mutt Jeremy?" Clay asked, as he plopped down in a chair, Jeremy following behind him and sitting down at his desk. I followed them into the office and took a seat across from Clay. Tyler shut the door and remained standing, leaning up against the wall behind us.

"In the woods while on my run. Your lucky it was me. Had it been anyone else, you may have been severely wounded or killed." Jeremy gave me a pointed look and I knew he was right. I had been lucky. I had been sneaking around back there trying to figure out how I wanted to approach the house. And sure enough, there was Jeremy. Just the wolf I wanted to meet.

"Well what are you doing here loner?" Clay asked.

"I've been on my own so long...I, well I don't know much about our kind, I was hoping I could find a place for myself here... Learn a little about where I come from..."

"How old are you?" Clay asked. "You have to be at least thirty... and you don't know much about your kind?"

I sighed. "I'm twenty seven... and I don't know much about my kind because I was raised by a sorcerer..."

"A SORCERER?" Clay asked, barking out a laugh. Tyler grinned, "tough break."

I sighed.

"Well, do you know where you come from? Because I can take a guess." Jeremy replied. He had his arms crossed on the desk, leaning close, examining my face. I knew he would know my line. From what I knew, the Cain's were a pretty famous bunch... and not in a good way.

"I've heard some talk. Nothing definitive."

"You're definitely a Cain." Jeremy sighed.

"Another one?" Clay laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey now, your talking about my girl there." Tyler shot back and Clay laughed harder. "She doesn't count man, I mean she doesn't even LOOK much like a Cain."

I felt myself stiffen. There was another Cain here? They had to be talking about the woman in the kitchen that had been blocking Sydney from me. I knew I had sensed something about her.

"Clay..." Tyler warned, a growl in his voice.

"Shut it." Jeremy growled, bringing both Clay and Tyler's conversation to a halt.

"Tyler, call Piper in here. Lets see if we can't try and put some family lineage together." Jeremy ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

I had no idea what was going on. The entire day, people had been tiptoeing around me, almost as if they were afraid of me...weren't they all supposed to all be wolves...why would they be scared of me?

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, Piper had turned the t.v. on for me. Some kid show...honestly I thought it was kind of dumb, they were some little cartoon mermaids swimming around singing songs...bubble guppies? I sighed. I didn't want to watch this, Mr. St. Cloud had never really let me watch t.v., some movies before bed or when I was good, sure, but never any television...which honestly I'm glad if its all like this show...

Jaime came in the room carrying a small tray of fruit and a glass of juice. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded. I was hungry...but that may be because I'm bored too...

Jaime sat the tray in front of me and then sat down on the couch and looked over at the t.v.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

I shrugged... "Some show Piper put on...but...do I have to watch it?" I asked.

Jaime laughed. "No, you don't have to watch it if you don't want to. What would you like to do?"

This was my chance to ask what was going on. I knew that, but at the same time, I was scared to find out...

Jaime was watching me, her eyes puzzled. I took a bite of cantaloupe and finally choked out the question I had been wanting to ask.

"What is the truth about me?"

Jaime looked shocked. She bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Honey, I really want to tell you everything, but I'm not sure...if your ready..." She looked me in the eyes, waiting to see if I understood.

"I AM ready...Piper and Tyler already told me about werewolves...but I don't understand what they have to do with me... Am I a...werewolf?"

Jaime sighed. "You child, are PART werewolf."

"Part?" I asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

Jaime thought for a moment. "Sydney, your father was a werewolf. But your mother...she was something...else..."

My eyes widened. "Something else?"

Jaime nodded and smiled. "Your mom and I, have a lot in common... see your mom was what we call a necromancer. Which I am one as well... which makes you, part necromancer as well as werewolf."

"I... what... what is a necromancer?" The word alone sounded odd, almost scary. This whole thing scared me. I had no idea what I was...what it all meant...

"Sydney, have you ever seen...a ghost?"

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

****"Please... just hear me out." I sighed, pacing the office where everyone sat. We had been in here for what felt like hours.

"We understand Derek, but this is a complicated situation..." Jeremy sighed.

"Just let me take my daughter home... please." I can't believe I was resorting to begging. But I didn't know what else to do. I had told them everything that had happened... They weren't technically working with the Cabal. They were asked to help out with a pup, not really knowing who she was until Tyler saw her and smelled her. The moment he realized that Sydney was a descendent of the Cain's, he knew he had to help. After all, his wife, Piper, was a Cain. And Piper, as it turned out, was my cousin. I knew that I was a Cain, but I didn't really know how I fit into the group... but now I have a cousin...who thankfully has a GOOD relationship with the Pack...

"Derek we want to help you. But you can't take her home...That would bring the Cabal down on us when they come for her..." Jeremy sighed. He was upset. He wanted to help. He was in a rough place. I got that. He was the Alpha, he had to protect everyone, but he also wanted to protect both Sydney and I. After all, we were werewolves... the Cabal was not.

"Then let me stay here... There has to be a way we can protect her and you. I don't want to put you all in danger...But my wife and I have been looking for my daughter for SEVEN years..." I finally sat down, my head in my hands.

"Derek. Send word to your wife, get her here. you both will stay here with your daughter until we figure out a way to get rid of the Cabal. I've been wanting to go after them for a while... they have no right messing with our kind..."

I looked up at Jeremy, "How do you plan on going up against them? We went up against them years ago, with three times as many people as you have here, and we failed..."

Jeremy nodded. "Right now, we will worry only about what we can. Call your wife and tell her she is to come here. We can protect you all for a while and you can be with your daughter. I need time to think about this whole Cabal ordeal. We will figure something out soon. I promise."

I nodded. I would give him the time he wanted. After all, he was doing me a great deal. He was giving me time with my daughter... We would figure out something. And this time... We wouldn't fail...

Jeremy smiled. "Good. If she needs transportation, Clay? Will you bring her in safely?" Jeremy turned to Clay who nodded. "Sure, why not."

Jeremy nodded. "Then its decided. We're going to have a few more guests. I should probably go tell my wife..." Jeremy smiled and got up and left the room.

I immediately pulled my phone from my pocket and called Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note:** You guys are so AMAZING! You have no idea how much reviews mean to me! I put up the last chapter late last night and get up today and look at it and already have some AWESOME reviews from some seriously faithful readers...THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! Anyways lol onto the next Chapter...you may notice some famous repeats in this one... wink wink... ;)  
><em>

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Seven_

_**CHLOE POV**  
><em>

I couldn't believe my ears. When I got off the phone with Derek I tossed the phone on the bed and practically ran to Vanson's room. Whenever Clayton got here for us, we were going to be ready to go. Derek had said we had some time to pack, that Clay wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning, but I couldn't wait. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was finally going to see my daughter...

I burst into Vanson's room and pulled out his little suitcase from his closet and began gathering some of his things.

"Mommy? Are we going somewhere?" Vanson asked as he came and stood beside me, where I was folding some of his t-shirts.

"Yes sweetie. Why don't you pick THREE toys to bring with you okay?" I smiled down at him.

"Only three?" He asked, with a little pout on his face.

"Only three Vanson. Alright?" I replied, now folding some of his shorts and pants, and putting everything into the bag.

I could hear Vanson behind me gathering a few things, knowing he was going to be picking more than the limit of toys. I sighed. Honestly, I didn't care. He could bring as many as he wanted. I was too excited to care about anything right now.

Tears fell from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I took a deep breath and turned to Vanson. "What toys do you want to bring?"

He held up about 6, eyeing me with a michevious grin across his face. "This is three right?" He asked, knowing full well it was more than three. I laughed and shook my head. "Oh just put them in the bag." I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

Piper had given me a clean pair of clothing for pajamas. Apparently we were going to be staying at the Alpha's house for a while. I had had a long talk with Jaime this afternoon about what I was and I now knew a little more about myself... I figured out that my 'imaginary' friends back home, weren't imaginary, but were ghosts... Somehow, I had always known that thats what they were. Silvia and I had had long talks about her life before, so I knew...but putting the title of Necromancer to myself, was kind of weird...

I climbed into the bath tub that Jamie had run for me and began to wash my hair.

I tired not to think about everything I had learned today. It was all so strange. I was part werewolf and part necromancer. I had obviously inherited some of the necromancer abilities seeing as I had been seeing ghosts for as long as I could remember... but Jamie didn't know how the werewolf part of me was going to work... she said we wouldn't know until I get older... but even then...she still wasn't sure...

After I got out of the tub and put on my pajama's, I headed out of the bathroom and back down the hall to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about ghosts. Jamie had told me I had to be careful with my thoughts, but I didn't understand why. What could my thoughts possibly do?

I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...

"YOU!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? WAKE UP!"

I sat up in bed and looked around the dark room. I couldn't see anything. I wanted to turn on the light but the switch was across the room and the last thing I wanted to do was get out of the bed and into the openness of the room...

"YOU MANGY LITTLE BRAT HOW DARE YOU BRING ME HERE!"

I yelped and scooted back, my back flat against the head board.

"SEND ME BACK NOW! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO RAISE ME!"

I screamed, and with a deep breath ran to the door and flipped on the light switch.

There, right in front of my face was a man, his face distorted and very very angry...

Without thinking I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran back to my bed and dove under the covers.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME? QUIT BEING A WUSS AND SEND ME BACK DAMN IT!"

The door to my room swung open, and I knew someone in the house had heard the angry man screaming.

"Sydeny?" A man's voice called. He was by my side in a second, pulling the covers from my face.

"Whats wrong honey?" It was the man from the kitchen... the one with the green eyes...

But he wasn't alone. Behind him was the angry man, the one who had been yelling at me. He still looked furious. His arms were crossed as he glared at me over the the green eyed man's shoulder.

"Sydeny?" He asked again, he followed my gaze over his shoulder.

"Sydeny, is it a ghost?"

Realization dawned on me. A ghost. Of course... thats why the man was so angry... I had pulled him from someplace... but HOW had I done it? I had been asleep...

"ARE YOU GOING TO SEND ME BACK OR WHAT?" The man yelled and I cringed, hiding behind the green eyed man.

"Sydney, you can send him away. Do you know how to do that?" The green eyed man asked. I shook my head. I had no idea what I was doing...

"Alright, its easy okay?" He held out his hands for me to hold and I griped them tightly. "Just close your eyes. I'm right here so everything will be alright. Just concentrate on pushing him away, thats how..." He stopped, sighing and took a breath. "Just concentrate on pushing him somewhere else. Try to picture it in your mind okay?"

I could hear the angry man huffing in frustration behind us and I shut my eyes as tight as I possibly could, and I imagined the man slowly disappearing, and when I peeked open my eyes to check, he was gone, and it was just me and the green eyed man, who looked... really upset about something...

"Is he gone?" He asked, glancing behind him.

I nodded. "How do you know about ghosts?"

He thought for a moment, looking down at my hands, that were still tightly in his and I pulled mine away and set them in my lap.

He sighed, standing up and heading towards the door. "My wife is a necromancer. And so is my daughter..."

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

I couldn't believe what had happened last night. I heard Sydney scream and it made my skin crawl. It turned out it had only been a ghost... which I should have suspected, after all she is part Chloe...

She had reminded me SO much of Chloe last night... her big blue scared eyes... yet she was so calm, so sure... Without knowing it, she knew exactly what to do... and she did it...

I had been so close to her last night. Her small hands in mine... It took everything in me to keep from holding her to me and never letting go... I wanted to tell her who I was... But I didn't know if I could... or should... Tyler had said Sydney thought her parents hated her, had tried to kill her... I couldn't help wondering if she still thought that..

"Derek?" Jamie came around the corner into the living room where I was sitting. "Clay just called. They are pulling into the drive."

I jumped to my feet and headed to meet Chloe and Vanson out on the driveway.

As soon as the truck pulled up and stopped, Vanson jumped out of the back seat and ran straight for me. "DADDY!" He yelled, as I scooped him up into my arms.

"Daddy, where are we? Clay says he's a wolf like you, is that true? Did you see the truck, isn't it cool? The wheels are bigger than me! See!" He wiggled from my arms and ran over to the truck to measure his height to the trucks wheels.

I laughed and smiled. "They are bigger than you! Did you thank Clay for the ride?"

Vanson ran over to Clay and immediately began thanking him and then asking if he could go for another ride.

Chloe walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her tightly to me and kissed her as hard as I could. "I'm so glad your here. I could never do this without you."

Chloe smiled and brushed her fingers through my hair. "Where is she?"

I sighed. "Chloe, she doesn't know who we are... I... I haven't told her... I'm not sure how to."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "It's not going to be easy... but now we are all together. We can handle whatever happens."

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

****More people had arrived. It was like a big party at the house tonight. Jamie, Piper and Elena had been cooking all afternoon, while Tyler had been outside grilling ... a LOT of meat... When I asked him why we needed so much, he just laughed and said "ever seen wolves eat?" I didn't quite get it so I just shrugged it off.

Vanson was littler than me but it was someone to play with which was nice. He looked a lot like the green eyed man, who I had discovered, was named Derek. They were all nice. The blonde woman, Chloe, kept holding my hand or running her fingers through my hair, I wasn't used to it, but at the same time I liked having her close. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like... I knew her... somehow...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: **Alright guys, I went ahead and put this chapter up because I am going to be out of town for the next week and won't be able to update, so I tried not to leave it off on a total cliffhanger for ya'll! But I will tell you the story is FAR from over, so no worries, I will have the next chapter up once I get back into town! Anyways, Thanks again for all the AMAZING Reviews! Love you guys! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!  
><em>

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Eight_

_**CHLOE POV**  
><em>

I tried so hard not to break down in tears each time I looked over at my little girl... I just couldn't believe she was there, right in front of me. Her dark hair hung past her shoulders, and each time she looked in my direction with those big blue eyes of hers... I had to take a deep breath and remind myself, not to frighten her by swooping her up in my arms and bawling.

Right now, she and Vanson were running around in the back yard playing tag. I can't explain the feeling in my heart... its something I have never felt before... but I do know that I don't ever want it to end...

"Have ya'll decided how your going to tell her?" Jamie asked, she was peeling some potatoes by the sink. I looked over at her, and shook my head.

"How do you tell anyone, let alone a child, that you are their long lost parents that she believes..." I shook my head. I knew we had to tell her, but how?

"I think we should just sit her down and tell her." Derek groaned. He stood at the window looking out at Vanson and Sydney.

"Derek's right." Piper sighed. "She may look like a little girl, but she seems to have an old soul. She may surprise you with her response."

I thought about Piper's words for a moment, she and Derek may have a point. We had to tell her, her response didn't really matter, did it? She needed to know, and hopefully with time, she will come around...

"When should we tell her?" I sighed, looking over at Derek. I was nervous, but excited at the same time...

"After dinner?" Derek replied with a shrug... "Probably best not to tell her in front of everyone else..."

I nodded in agreement and saw that Piper and Jamie agreed. I looked back out the window to where everyone else was. Elena was chasing Vanson and Sydney around, her hands up like she was pretending to be a monster or something. The kids screamed, with big smiles on their faces and took off running towards where Clay, Tyler and Jeremy sat.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

It was amazing, having both kids and Chloe here... To see them, us, all together... was amazing... I was beginning to think it would never happen...

My phone began vibrating in my pocket and I rolled my eyes and pulled it out. "Of course."

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone, I glanced over at Chloe who had a smile on her face. She knew who it was as well.

"Yo! Bro! Where is my niece and when can I see her?" Simon yelled, and I literally had to pull the phone away from my ear to keep him from rupturing my ear drum.

"Simon, we haven't even told her who we are yet. We don't want to completely overwhelm her... she's confused enough as it is."

"Yeah yeah, just get her back here! When are ya'll planning on telling her and bringing her home?"

I sighed. "We can't come back yet. Theres still the whole problem with the Cabal... if we take Syd home, the pack will be in danger..."

"Oh... thats a problem..." Simon huffed in frustration.

"Well, look bro, I'll talk to dad, and see if we can't come up with some plan of action, you talk to the Alpha and we'll go from there. Alright? Just hang in there, this will all work out."

I nodded into the phone. "Thanks Simon."

When I hung up, I turned to Chloe, who had a smile on her face... a REAL smile... I hadn't seen that look on her face in a very long time...

"Chloe?" I smiled, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her. Chloe pointed out to the yard where the kids were and I saw Sydney giving Vanson a piggy back ride, Vanson giggling, his blonde hair flopping into his eyes.

"I can't believe they are together..." Chloe whispered, and I knew exactly how she felt.

It was unreal.

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

Dinner went by really fast, but it was fun. I liked playing with Vanson, he showed me some of the toys he had brought with him and we played something called Star Wars, I wasn't sure what it was but the light sabers were kind of cool, even if they were just like swords, but when I told Vanson that he laughed and told me I was silly and Light sabers were way cooler than swords... I found out later that Star Wars is a movie series... Chloe said we could watch them sometime... I hope we do, I'd like to see what it is...

That night as I was getting ready for bed, I heard a knock on my door, and when I answered it, Chloe and Derek were standing in the hall way.

"Can we come in and tell you goodnight?" Chloe asked, a small smile on her face.

I nodded and walked over to my bed, crawling under the covers.

Chloe sat down beside me, and Derek sat at the foot of the bed.

"Sydney, we have something that we would like to tell you..."

I looked up at Chloe, excited. "A story?" I asked, it had been a long time since I had gotten a bed time story. Lydia used to read them to me when I was little, but when I turned five she said I was too old for them... so I began reading stories to myself before bed...

Chloe glanced at Derek and shrugged. "Would you like a story?"

I nodded, "I love stories."

Derek smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

When Sydney said "I love stories." I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing and saying, 'like mother like daughter.'

Well, this wasn't exactly how we had planned on telling her we were her parents, but when Chloe began telling her the story, I knew this was the easiest way to tell Sydney. It would be subtle, but she would understand in the end. And who better to tell the story than Chloe?

* * *

><p><strong>CHLOE POV<strong>

"Alright... a story..." I took a deep breath. I knew what to do. Looking at Derek, I knew he was on the same page as me... we would tell Sydney, HER story...

"Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman. The man was a werewolf, and the woman a necromancer."

"Like you guys!" Sydney smiled, her big blue eyes looking up at me and I nodded, "Just like us..."

"Well, this man and woman were special, you see they had wonderful powers, but there were some other powerful people in the world that wanted to use the man and woman and their powers."

"Use them for what?" Sydney asked, she glanced over at Derek...

"They wanted to use their powers as a weapon on innocent people."

"Like to hurt others?" Sydney asked and Derek nodded. "They must be the bad guys."

Derek and I both nodded. "They were very bad people, because by the time the man and woman knew they were in danger, the woman was pregnant with a little girl."

"What happened to the baby?" Sydney asked and I smiled. "Well, when the man and woman found out that they were going to have a little girl, they had to tell their family and friends, and together the group went into hiding, trying to escape the bad guys."

"Well, it wasn't long until the bad guys found out that the man and woman were going to have a baby, and once they found out, they decided that they no longer wanted to man and woman, but they wanted the little girl."

"Why would they want the little girl?" Sydney asked, looking between Derek and I.

"Well because the man and woman were both powerful beings, but their daughter's powers were unknown. The bad guys thought that the little girl's powers would be much greater than her parents' because she had a combination of both."

Sydney sat up and pulled away from me slightly. I glanced over at Derek and he was watching Sydney closely.

"So the little girl was... half werewolf, and half necromancer?" She asked, eyeing us both.

I slowly nodded, uneasy... "Yes, she was half and half..." Derek replied.

"I am half necromancer and half werewolf... at least...thats what Jamie told me..."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't sure if I should continue with the story or explain to Sydney that she was the little girl in the story...

"Sydney, do you know who the little girl in the story is?" Derek asked. I sighed, and glanced over at Derek, wondering if he had made the right move...

Sydney watched us both very closely as she slowly got out of bed and stood, facing us. "Am I the little girl?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Maybe you should hear the rest of the story?" I offered and she shook her head. "I am the little girl, aren't I?"

Derek glanced over at me and then spoke. "Yes Sydney. You are the little girl in the story."

Sydney shook her head and began backing towards the door. As she passed Derek, I could tell he wanted to reach out for her but he thought twice about it, and kept his hands in his lap.

Sydney screamed and ran for the door, wrenching it open and flying down the hallway.

"SYDNEY?" I yelled, jumping up and running after her. What had gotten into her?

Derek grabbed my hand as I ran by him, "Chloe, she thinks we want to hurt her."

"What? But we just told her in the story.."

Derek shook his head, "Chlo, she was told repeatedly when she was growing up that WE were the bad people, not my St. Cloud. She doesn't know our whole story..."

I knew he was right but I wanted to go to my daughter. I could hear her crying down the hall where she had locked herself in the bathroom.

Vanson came out of a room down the hall, rubbing his eyes. "Mommy? Whats going on?" He asked sleepily, a big yawn crossing his face.

"Everything is alright, lets go back to bed." Derek sighed, picking Vanson up and carrying him back into his room.

I starred down the hall at the door to the bathroom. I knew she was in there, I could still hear her whimpers, and it broke my heart. I had to do something...

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

I can't believe it... why had Mr. St. Cloud sent me back to them? Did he want them to hurt me? He had always said my parents were dangerous and wanted me dead... and here they were, sitting right across from me, telling me a story!

I shuddered, wrapping my arms around my knees as I sunk down onto the floor of the bathroom. But in the story... there were other bad guys... who were those bad guys? Nothing added up. Nothing made sense.

Tears streamed down my face and I slowly wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Sydney?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door and I jumped. It was Chloe.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, pressing myself closer to the wall.

"Sydney, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you the rest of the story... would that be okay?"

The story? She still wanted to tell me the story?

"Why-y?" I stuttered, watching the door carefully. Her voice seemed to move, I assumed she must have sat down right outside the door.

"I think it will help you to feel a little better if you hear the rest. Will you listen?"

I thought for a moment. She wasn't trying to get in. I didn't hear Derek but I assumed he was out there somewhere... But if they weren't trying to get in...

"O-kay. " I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>CHLOE POV<strong>

I can't believe she was going to listen to the rest of the story... I knew this was my best option at the moment though. She needed to hear it. If she heard it, it would give her something to think about, and it may help her to believe that what Mr. St. Cloud told her, was all lies.

I began talking, and soon I forgot that Sydney was even there listening. I began replaying the whole thing in my mind and I was overwhelmed. I didn't edit anything, even the things that I probably should have... By the time I got to the end, where I finally saw Sydney for the first time after seven years... I felt the door open behind me and I fell backwards onto my back, and standing above me was my little girl, with a strange look on her face.

"You won't hurt me." She said, as I sat back up and propped myself against the wall, and shook my head. "I would NEVER hurt you Syd. I LOVE you. You have no idea how much." I wiped the tears from my eyes as Sydney sat down in front of me.

"Why did it take you so long to find me?" She asked.

I sighed. "Mr. St. Cloud had you hidden away from us baby. We couldn't find you, no matter how hard we looked. But we DID look. We NEVER stopped looking."

She stared at me for a few moments, not moving, no emotion on her face. "Does that mean, Vanson is my..." she stopped, confused and I smiled, "Your little brother."

She nodded in understanding. "Am I ever going back to Mr. St. Cloud?"

I shook my head. "I'm never letting you go again. EVER."

"Ever?" she asked, tilting her head, and I nodded. "Never Ever."

She sat for a few more moments and all I wanted to do was hold her... "Sydney, can I... Hug you?" I asked. It sounded like an odd question, but she agreed. And for the first time, in a very long time, I truly got to hold my little girl.

"I'm never letting you go. I promise Sydney. I Love you." I kissed the top of her head as I held her close, and slowly, she began to relax, and held me back.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry again that I seem to have just disappeared from writing this story... I got stuck on it, and then I have been out of town a lot this summer and not able to write. But I am BACK and plan on getting this story finished! I hope y'all enjoy!**  
><em>

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Nine_

**_SYDNEY POV_**

I couldn't believe it. Chloe and Derek were my parents... After everything that Lydia had said... my thoughts were at war inside. Part of me didn't believe a word that Lydia said, part of me knew she was evil and was a liar. But another part of me, wasn't sure about Chloe or Derek. Where had they been all this time? Chloe had said they had been looking for me, but I had been in the same place all that time... how did they never find me? DID they look? I shook my head. I didn't want to doubt them, but I couldn't help it. All these thoughts, just kept racing through my mind and before I knew it, tears were leaking from my eyes. I wiped them away quickly and curled up in a ball in my bed.

It was still late. Chloe had only tucked me in a little while ago. She hadn't wanted to leave me, but I wanted to be alone, needed to be.

I wonder what was going to happen tomorrow... surely we wouldn't stay here... Chloe said they had a home... somewhere... she said it was beautiful and that I would love it there... I would be safe there... I wanted to see the home, to go be with my family. But what would that mean? Mr. St. Cloud sent me here for a reason... did that mean he would be coming back for me? If he did, would he get along with Chloe and Derek? Chloe said he was bad... so did Tyler... I didn't want him to come back for me. I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't go back with him. I just couldn't.

I sat up in my bed and threw the covers off and ran for the door. I needed to talk to Chloe and Derek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHLOE POV<strong>_

"Chloe!" A small voice called out, shaking me awake. I sat bolt upright, beside me, Derek was already running for the doorway and switching on the light to our room.

"Whats wrong Sydney?" He asked, walking back over to us. She was standing beside me her blue eyes red and blotchy. She had been crying. Instinctually I pulled her to me and she curled up beside me.

"I want to go home." She whispered.

I looked up at Derek shocked. Home? NO.

Derek's eyes widened. He was shocked as well. We both thought I had made a breakthrough with her tonight. I thought... I don't know, I thought she would want to come home with us...

"Sydney, are you homesick?" Derek asked. I was shocked by him calmness while everything in me was falling to pieces. But I shouldn't have been shocked. This was Derek after all, he could remain calm in almost any situation.

Sydney peered up at us and shook her head. "NO! I DONT want to go back there. I want to go... HOME." She cried, and flung her arms around me.

Derek glanced up at me and a small smile spread across his lips. She wanted to go HOME. Not back to what used to be her home, but home with us. WITH US.

The little girl inside me jumped for joy. I had misunderstood her. Thank goodness.

"Can we go home tomorrow?" She asked.

I looked over at Derek. We both knew the answer to that. We couldn't go home. Not yet. We couldn't leave the pack, not to the Cabal. We had to help them. Somehow.

"We can't go home tomorrow." Derek began, and Sydney immediately cringed. "Why not?" She yelled, sitting up and sticking out her bottom lip, her eyes tearing up again.

"Syd, we need to take care of a few things here first okay. But in a few days, we will go home okay?" Derek reached out and placed his hand on her arm and she starred down at her hands and nodded.

"What if they come back for me?"

"Mr. St. Cloud?" I asked, tilting her face to look back up at me, and she nodded. "I don't want to go back with them..."

"Sydney. We are NOT going to lose you again alright? We WILL NOT let anything happen to you." I stared her in the eyes when I said it. I was swearing that not only to her, but to myself as well. This time, the Cabal was not going to win. They were not going to have either of my children. EVER.

Sydney nodded and curled back up beside me. "Can I stay in here tonight?" She whispered. I smiled and looked over at Derek who was also smiling. "Of course sweetie." I smiled. Derek got up to turn off the light and we all curled up in the bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEREK POV<strong>_

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight the moment Sydney asked if she could sleep in the room with Chloe and I. I fell asleep for a total of five minutes. I had just dozed off when Chloe began mumbling in her sleep. It was a normal occurrence, for the most part I was used to it. What I wasn't ready for was a foot kicking me in the ribs or a slap to the face. I peeked open one eye and slowly moved Sydney's foot back a few inches and laid her arm back down beside her.

I turned over, putting my back to them, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I would be able to fall back asleep. But then my brain started racing. Maybe I should take Sydney and Vanson back home. They could stay with Tori and be safe, while we figure things out here. I wonder if Jeremy will be okay with that. As long as Chloe and I stay here to help with the battle... there is no point putting the children in danger.

Suddenly a fist hit me in the back of the head. It didn't hurt, but it was a pretty quick blow. I shook my head and got up. Might as well go make some coffee and see if Jeremy is up. I was about to leave the room when I stopped and looked back at my two sleeping girls. It may have been one of the worst nights of actual sleep, but it was also the best. I smiled and shut the door behind me, letting them get a little more sleep.

Downstairs I found Jeremy sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in hand, Jamie sitting across from him.

"Good morning. You're up early!" Jamie smiled. "Would you like some coffee?"

I smiled and nodded. "That would be great."

She smiled and got up. "Have a seat!" She laughed.

I took a seat at the table and she set a mug in front of me.

"Rough night?" Jeremy asked. I smiled. "A bit. I was actually hoping I could have a word with you this morning." I took a swig of coffee and looked over at Jeremy.

"Whats up?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, last night Sydney told Chloe and I that she wanted to go home. To our home."

"Thats great!" Jamie smiled. "She's accepted y'all!"

I nodded. "Yes, but I told her we couldn't. I don't want to leave you all with the Cabal to deal with. But I was thinking. Chloe and I can stay, to help. But I was wondering if maybe Tyler or Clay would mind escorting the kids home. They can stay with their Aunt Tori. That way they remain safe."

Jamie nodded and we both looked over at Jeremy. He shrugged. "I don't see why not. It honestly seems like the best possible situation. But this Aunt, is she the powerful witch? Wouldn't it be best to have her on our side? Fighting with us?"

I nodded. "Honestly that was just my first thought. Someone strong needed to be with the kids...just in case."

Jeremy nodded. "Agreed. Let's send them home. When do you want to send them?"

I sighed. "As soon as possible. Chloe won't be happy about being away from them, but I'll talk to her when she gets up and we'll go from there."

Jeremy nodded. "Making decisions without the wife? Not too smart my friend." He laughed, and Jamie nudged him with her elbow.

"Well as a WIFE, I think Chloe will understand. She wants her kids safe more than anything." Jamie smiled assuringly.

I nodded in agreement. I just hope she's alright with letting them out of her sight for a little while...

"Speaking of the Chloe... I think I have an idea of how to take down the Cabal... but I'm not sure if any of you are going to like it..." Jamie sighed.

"Jamie... we talked about that..." Jeremy hissed.

Jamie sighed. "Look Jeremy, it could work. IT WILL WORK. With Chloe here, we could do. But it will take both of us."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Jeremy shook his head. "You're about to get REALLY angry. Trust me... I blew a fuse when she told me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHLOE POV<strong>_

"I don't like it... But I know they will be safer at home... but still..." I shook my head and sighed in frustration. Derek pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't like it either Chloe. But if it makes you more comfortable, you can always go with the kids and keep them safe while we deal with the Cabal."

She shook her head. "What I want is ALL OF YOU in my sight. I feel like I'm choosing between you and the kids, and I don't like it. But I know I'm being ridiculous and I know the kids will be safe at home with Tori, but what good am I here? I don't exactly have any great power that will help us take down the Cabal."

I sighed. "Actually... Jamie had an idea this morning about that..."

"What idea?" She asked. I sighed. I can't believe I'm going to tell her this. Its the exact thing I never wanted her to do. EVER. The one thing she hated to do...

"Alright, first, I'm not saying that you're going to do this. I'm just telling you what she said. But I'm sure theres another way this whole things can be handled and this whole scenario can be avoided. Alright?"

She nodded and waited.

When I finished telling her my idea she looked like she was going to scream. Actually, I'm pretty sure she is going to yell at me, but instead she starts pacing the room, every few minutes letting out a sigh or a hiss. It's been a while since I had seen this side of Chloe. Usually she will just blow up at me, cry, or ignore me. I guess this falls under the ignoring part, but she's angry. I can tell.

"Weren't you always the one who YELLED and LECTURED me for doing anything LIKE this? Why on EARTH are you actually even CONSIDERING this?" She spat as she continued to pace.

"Well, yes, its dangerous, but at the same time... It could work. We could destroy them, and in the process free other supernaturals who have been trapped god knows where, not to mention make it safe for ALL of us."

She turned her blue eyes on me, and glared. "Do you have ANY idea how much POWER how much CONTROL this is going to take? Are you willing to risk it? Risk... me?" She asked, the last part she whispered.

I shook my head. "Chloe, I told you. It was an idea of Jamie's. I am NOT saying that you will do it. Honestly I think we can find another way. We WILL find another way. I just... didn't want to hide the idea from you. I knew eventually Jamie would probably try and convince you."

Chloe shook her head. "Great. Just great." She sat down on the bed, her head in her hands.

"Chloe..." I sighed and sat down beside her.

"Derek. As much as I hate to say it. I don't think there IS another way. I don't think I have a choice here. Thats whats killing me."

I shook my head. "We will find one! Theres got to be another way Chloe. Just don't worry about it now. Right now we need to worry about the kids. About getting them home."

Chloe nodded. "Right. Do you want to call Tori or should I? She's NOT going to be excited about baby-sitting... indefinitely."

"You can call."

She rolled her eyes. "OF course I can." She laughed. "Where's the cell?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: Sorry that this is such a short chapter but its been a really long few days and I am exhausted! But I wanted to try and get this chapter up so ya'll would have something to read! I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long and much more action filled! there isn't much left to this story, just an FYI... but anyways I hope you like this chapter! =D**  
><em>

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Ten_

**CHLOE POV**

"You're joking right? You want me to babysit...indefinitely?" Tori growled. "Why can't you? I would really like to kick some of those Cabal jerks asses if you don't mind."

I sighed. "Tori, I can't watch them, they need me... here... Please? Clay will be bringing them home this afternoon. I would really appreciate it if you would look out for them. They need someone that can protect them, and out here facing the Cabal... I don't want to risk... anything..."

I could hear Tori sigh over the phone. "Fine. But you better do some major ass-whooping for me since I can't be there myself to do it."

"Trust me." I growled, "They will get what is coming to them. And it won't be pretty."

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

"Sydney? Vanson?" I knocked on the door to Sydney's room. When I opened the door I found them curled up on the bed where Sydney was reading Vanson a book.

"DADDY!" Vanson yelled as he jumped up and leaped into my arms. He giggled as I threw him up in the air once and plopped him down on the bed.

"I need to talk to you two okay? Vanson?" Vanson was jumping on the bed sending all of the pillows toppling to the floor. Sydney tugged on his shirt to make him stop jumping.

"Vanson sit down."

He sighed and sat looking up at me expectantly.

"What is it?" Sydney asked, her bright blue eyes flashing. I still couldn't get over just how much she looked like Chloe. I can't believe that my little girl is sitting right in front of me. I didn't want to send them home, where I couldn't watch them, or take care of them. But I knew that it was for the best. What was going to be happening here... was way to dangerous for them to face.

"Well, this afternoon you guys are gonna go with Clay back home to Aunt Tori. So I need you to pack your bags! Its time to go home!"

Vanson immediately began jumping up and down again on the bed. "HOME!" He yelled, a giant grin across his face.

"What about you and Chloe?" Sydney asked.

"We have some things we need to take care of here, and I know you don't know your Aunt Tori Syd, but you will love her I promise. And Chloe and I will be home before you know it."

Sydney just sat there for a moment before she suddenly got up and darted out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Vanson asked.

"Why don't you go back to your room and gather up your things. You think you can do that for me?" I asked, hoping he would be able to handle that at least until I could go get Chloe and find out what was wrong with Sydney.

Vanson nodded and jumped off the bed and ran down the hall to his room. I sighed and went to get Chloe. I knew how to handle Vanson. But a little girl? She wasn't very little, and she had been through so much... I wasn't sure what to do...

"Chloe?" I asked, peeking into our room. She had just hung up the phone with Tori and was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. When I called out her name she peeked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, worried. I sat down on the bed beside her and held her hand in mine. She shook her head. "I'm not upset Derek. I'm... happy." She laughed. "For the first time, I feel like we FINALLY have our family back together. I know that everything is still messed up and that everything is still up in the air but... both of our kids are in the other room right now, together." She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Well I hate to ruin the moment, but when I told Sydney we had to stay here for a few more days, she stormed off..."

"What?" Chloe asked looking up at me puzzled.

"I told her that she and Vanson were going home to stay with Aunt Tori for a little while, while we took care of some things and she got up and stormed out of the room. I don't really know what happened..."

"Derek. Go talk to her." Chloe shook her head.

"I figured maybe that was more your territory..."

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "I am going to go help Vanson pack because I know all he is doing right now is playing in his room, and since this isn't our house there is no telling what he has done to that room. You on the other hand need to learn to talk to your daughter. So you are going to go find her and find out whats wrong." She smiled and stood up and headed to the door, but before leaving she turned, "Don't worry Derek, you will do fine. You always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. Plus, I think the phrase 'like father like daughter' fits very well in this scenario." She smiled and left the room.

"Like father like daughter?" I mumbled to myself. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

After everything that they said last night... they were leaving me? No. Worse. They were SENDING me away. How could they? Didn't they understand? I NEED them! I just got them back...

I stormed out of my room and down the hall, down the stairs and out the backdoor into the woods. I wanted to get away, to be alone, and it was quiet out here. It was comforting.

I wasn't out here long when Derek was suddenly sitting beside me.

"Sydney?" He asked as he shifted beside me, turning to look at my face.

I tried to keep my eyes down, knowing that if I looked at him, he would know. I didn't want him to know how much it... hurt...

"Sydney, would you please tell me whats wrong? Chloe and I aren't going to be away very long you know... and Aunt Tori..."

I sighed and stood up and began walking off further into the woods.

I could feel his shadow looming over me and knew he had to be a few steps behind me. I wanted to run, just to get away and be left alone.

"Sydney, talk to me. Please. I'm not going anywhere."

I turned on him. "Yeah you're not going anywhere! I am! You're sending me away!" I growled and turned away, intentionally planning on just running off but he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. He kneeled down so that he was eye level with me.

"Your upset because you think we are just sending you off?" He asked.

I tried to look away, to look anywhere but at him but his eyes... I was almost forced to look him straight in the eye, and suddenly I couldn't hold anything back. I just started crying.

"Why? Why aren't you coming with us? Why do we have to leave? I just got you and Chloe back! I don't want to lose you again!"

Before I could even finish my rant he pulled me to him and hugged me. "Sydney. Chloe and I just got YOU back. We don't want to send you home, but right now we have to handle things with Mr. St. Cloud and we don't want you to be here when that happens. We want you to be at home, SAFE. And as soon as everything is done, we will be home with you and Vanson and we won't EVER have to separate again."

I believed him, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was unwanted... I knew it was silly, but I had gone so long thinking that no one did want me, and now... I just couldn't bare the thought of losing them... not after just a few days with them.

"Look, I can tell you still don't believe me so here is what we will do okay?" He sighed and sat back on his feet, still keeping eye contact with me.

"You and Vanson go with Clay and stay with your Aunt Tori. Chloe and I will call you every single morning, afternoon and night. And whether or not Chloe and I finish everything here in FOUR days, we will come home and see you guys on Saturday."

"Every morning, afternoon and night?" I asked. Derek nodded. "Three times a day. You WILL speak to us."

I nodded. "And you will be home Saturday?" Derek nodded. "Saturday for sure."

"And what if you don't keep your promise?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking... "Then you can have your Aunt Tori put a spell on us. Trust me, she would love that."

"A spell?" I asked, completely confused.

Derek laughed. "I guess we forgot to tell you that your Aunt Tori, she's a witch. A pretty powerful one too."

"So I'm a werewolf, necromancer...and so is Vanson... and Aunt Tori is a witch? What others are out there?" I asked.

Derek laughed. "There are so many different species out there Sydney, I don't think even I know them all, but your Uncle Simon, he is a sorcerer, which is the male version of a witch. He's not quite as powerful as Aunt Tori though...but don't tell him I said that."

"Will I meet Uncle Simon too?" I asked and Derek nodded. "He will be there when you get there, but he and some of the others will be traveling back with Clay here to help us.

"What exactly are you going to be doing here?"

Derek sighed. "We will be... settling.. everything with Mr. St. Cloud. So that he will never be able to separate us again."

I nodded. I know he is trying to protect me. To try and not tell me too much, but the thing is... I know more than he thinks I do...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note: Alright guys here is the next chapter! whoo! y'all finally know what the plan is! I am really excited about this and can't wait to start writing the next chapter! Sorry again that its a little short but i guess I'm not very good at making the chapters long haha but thanks again for all of the amazing comments and feedback and I hope y'all like it! =D**  
><em>

_**The Lost One**_

_Chapter Eleven_

**CHLOE POV**

I couldn't believe I was letting my children leave my sight. I knew it was for the best and I knew that Tori would take care of them while we handled things here, but I still hated the entire thing. I wanted to be going home with them. I wanted to tuck them into their beds tonight in our home, to wake them in the morning with a smile and make breakfast and spend the entire day playing outside. I wanted us to be a normal family. But I knew that wouldn't happen unless we dealt with the Cabal once and for all.

"Give me a hug." I sighed and pulled Vanson into a hug.

"Will you be home tomorrow?" He asked.

"Probably not sweetie." I sighed. "But I will call you tonight and I will call you in the morning. We will talk every day okay?"

Vanson nodded and headed over to Derek to give him a hug.

"Every day?" Sydney asked as she walked over to me. I smiled and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly.

"Every day. As many times as you want to speak to me. Aunt Tori has my cell number and she knows you and Vanson can call us ANYTIME. Okay?"

Sydney nodded but I could tell she wasn't feeling much better about everything.

"I...I..."

"What is it sweetie?"

Sydney stared down at the ground and shuffled her feet. "Just be careful..."

I took a deep breath. Like father like daughter. I hadn't spent that much time with Sydney, but the one thing I did recognize was her similarity to Derek. She may have my eyes, but that mind of hers... that was ALL Derek.

"Everything will be alright." I promised and hugged her again.

"Time to go!" Clay boomed as he came out of the house and hopped into the SUV, starting the engine.

I watched as Derek strapped Vanson in the back seat and then Sydney beside him. I was fighting back tears as Derek stepped away and closed the door.

Derek wrapped his arms around me as the black SUV made its way down the drive and turned out of sight.

"We will see them soon. And all of this will finally be over. I promise."

I nodded and sighed. "I know. I just have to keep telling myself that."

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

"HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

Clay belted out the song, which might I add had been on the radio five times already. I knew he was trying to make the car trip fun but it was just boring. I felt like we had been in here forever.

I looked over at Vanson who had completely knocked out, face pressed against the window. I don't know how he was sleeping through this music. I mean, it wasn't bad... but these radio stations repeated songs constantly...

Clay turned down the stereo and looked at me in the mirror. "We're almost there. Is he still asleep?"

I nodded.

Clay laughed "Well I guess go ahead and wake him up. We will be turning onto the drive in about five minutes."

I leaned over and shook Vanson's shoulder.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at me groggily. "What?" He mumbled.

"We're almost there."

"Home?" He asked, looking around, a little more alert now.

I nodded. And a small smile spread across his face.

"LOOK!" He yelled a moment later, pointing out the window, at a little house nestled into the trees. A woman and a man stood on the porch. The woman was skinny and fairly tall, at least a little taller than Chloe. But she had dark short hair and dark brown eyes. The man was small, with dark hair, he looked like he could be her father. They both had similar facial features...

"AUNT TORI! GRANDPA!" Vanson was practically bouncing in his car seat. As soon as the car stopped Vanson was already undoing his belt buckle and crawling over me to get out.

I opened the door and he bounded out and ran straight over to the man and woman giving them hugs. The man lifted him up, laughing and smiling. Clay turned back to look at me from the front seat. "You alright?" He asked.

I nodded and slowly got out of the car. Time to meet some more new people...

* * *

><p><strong>CHLOE POV<strong>

_"Whatever deal you'e made with the child can be completed another time. I'm not letting you slip away again so easily. You have a penchant for disappearing."_

_"But she-"_

_"Is powerful enough to summon you when she wishes."_

I sat up in bed with a jolt. I looked over at the clock. 3 a.m. Great.

Derek lay beside me, one eye peeking open at me. "Chloe..." He mumbled.

"Sorry... I'm just nervous and reliving some moments from a long time ago..."

Derek sighed and pulled me back down and into his arms. He kissed my cheek. "If you don't want to do it we will find another way. You know I don't like it. I'd prefer if you told me to find another way. Because I will find one."

I sighed. "Derek we've been over this. I don't think there is another way. And right now... I just want to end all this. I do believe that with Jamie's help we can control this... but all I can think of is when we were 15. When I first saw that demon... the way he looked at me..." I shook my head. "But I have learned one thing. I'm no longer afraid to do what it takes to protect my family. I will do whatever I need to do. Even if it means calling up that Demi-Demon Diriel."

Derek sighed. "I figured you would say that. So all I can do now is support you and help you in any way that I can. I want to save our family too. And even though I don't like this plan AT ALL. I know you will just do it anyways so I may as well be there and be supportive..."

I laughed. "Thanks Derek."

He smirked. "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>SYDNEY POV<strong>

I liked Aunt Tori.

And I really liked Kit... or grandpa, as Vanson informed me was his 'real' name and that I should call him that.

But I still couldn't get used to it... I didn't even call Chloe, mom or Derek, dad... I had gone so long without using those words I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with them yet... Aunt was easier... grandpa was alright... I was getting slowly used to it. I assumed that over time it would come easier.

When we arrived at the house last night Tori showed me to my room. She said Chloe had always had it ready for me... just in case. She also said that she was glad that I was finally going to get to see it.

It was wonderful. A little bed by the window, a bright teal bed spread with flowers. The far wall was a mural of trees, a giant black wolf howling up at the moon.

"Your Uncle Simon... mine and Derek's brother... he painted that for you..."

I ran my fingers across the wall and smiled. "It's wonderful." I whispered, turning back to Tori. "Will I get to meet Uncle Simon?"

Tori smiled. "Soon. He went out with some of the others to help your mom and dad. They will all be back soon I'm sure and we will have a big party and you can meet everyone."

Tori sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Why don't you check out your closet?" She smiled. "I wasn't sure what size you would be so I went ahead and got a little of everything, to see what you liked. What you don't like we can always take back and trade it in for what you want."

I flipped through the closet. Aunt Tori had bought a ton of clothes for me! "These are all for me? All of this?" I pointed to the room and the closet and Aunt Tori laughed.

"It is all for you. There are buckets of toys, dolls, books..." she pointed to the corner where a little chair sat with a lamp and table, a basket filled with books on one side. Across from it was an old doll house, another basket filled with dolls and other little toys.

"Wow..." I smiled and ran over to the doll house. I had had a doll house back at Mr. St. Clouds but this one...

"Do you mind if I leave you here to get settled? I need to go start dinner." I nodded and Aunt Tori rose and headed for the door.

"I'm so glad your finally here Sydney." She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving to me to my doll house.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK POV<strong>

"Dad says Simon, Micah, Harper, Charlotte, and some of the others are headed out here ." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and sat back down at the table with everyone. Jeremy nodded.

"Before they get here we need to call a meeting among the pack. Everyone here needs to know what is going on. They won't understand why a bunch of supernaturals are just driving through our land, let alone staying here. I don't want there to be any accidents..." Jeremy sighed.

"Clay, go spread the word. Meeting this afternoon in the circle."

Clay nodded and ran out the back door and in one swift motion turned into a sandy wolf and disappeared into the trees.

"Now what?" Elena asked as she bit into a bagel.

"What is the plan exactly?" Piper asked.. "I know that you are planning something Jeremy. I think its time we knew what exactly is happening."

Jeremy nodded. "We are planning something. But it will not be me who executes this plan. This time, it will be Jamie and Chloe. They are the leaders for this one."

"What?" Elena asked, looking at Chloe and Jamie. "Necros? No offense but seriously? What can they possibly do to bring down the Cabal?"

Chloe grabbed my hand and I gave it a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry Elena. They CAN do it." I smiled reassuringly over at Chloe.

"Okay... so they are running this... but what is the actual PLAN?" Elena snapped.

Chloe looked over at Jamie and Jamie smiled. "We're going to call on a demi-demon."

"A what?" Tyler hissed. "You're joking!"

"I assure you Tyler, they are not joking." Jeremy sighed. "I don't necessarily like the plan, but its the best plan we've got. It's our only option."

"But Jeremy its a DEMON!" Piper hissed.

"Look, a long time ago I freed this demon. It... it owes me. I think it will help us willingly. It's just a matter of... summoning it..." Chloe sighed.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, hesitantly.

"Well..." Chloe started, but Jamie spoke up, "When you open that portal... to that dimension... to call upon a demon, even a demi-demon... you open the door to... others."

"Okay now I really don't like this idea." Tyler sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Look everyone, we are sitting near one of the most powerful Necromancer's of all time. If anyone could pull this off, it would be her." Jamie smiled, looking at Chloe who turned beat red.

"Great." She muttered and slunk into her chair.

I gave her hand a tight squeeze. "She's telling the truth Chloe. You CAN do this."

Chloe looked over at me and sighed. "All I know is I sure as hell better not fail."


End file.
